


can't sleep and missing you

by pearson_suk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearson_suk/pseuds/pearson_suk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我爱他们所有人</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't sleep and missing you

已经是夜里五点了，Louis在床上辗转反侧怎么都睡不着，他想他的男朋友了。

是的，他们已经分开十几天了。这是自从团队正式开始休息之后分开的最长时间了。平时都是被Harry抱着睡，习惯了大手大脚像个趴趴熊一样缠在他旁边的人，现在感觉空落落的。更别说朋友们给harry庆生而自己却没办法出现，够让他难过了。

他拿出手机发了一条推特，“Can't sleeeeeeep”。希望能引起Harry的注意。然后盯着屏幕看了十分钟，依旧没有回复，没有一个电话，甚至没有一个短信找他。这下是真的睡意全无了。

他起来又发了张自拍在IG上，第二次说睡不着。他不想主动给Harry打电话，想到上次打电话也就几个小时之前因为生气自己没办法这么快回伦敦，被匆匆的挂掉了。

又过了半个小时，还是没有收到任何信息，可能他有别的事要忙吧。Louis觉得自己有点小题大做了。最后发了一条安慰粉丝的推特睡了下去。

再次醒来的时候已经是下午了，Louis起来洗了个澡准备出门找点吃的。出门前习惯性的翻了一下推特，发现有粉丝爆料Harry出现在了LA机场。这怎么可能。Louis不敢相信，他拨通了Harry的电话。响了两声就接通了。

“怎么了，宝贝？“Harry轻快的声音出现了。

Louis不能确定他在哪里，”你在哪儿?亲爱的“

似乎能感觉到对方嘴边的笑意， ”你想我了，对吧？“

Louis没法否认，坚持道”我并不是想你时才会打电话。“

“开门。”

什么？Louis有点没明白。这时候电话挂断了，他原地转了个圈，最后走到酒店套房的前门，打开门的瞬间就迎来了一个拥抱，来自Harry。Louis还处于震惊中，但是开心都快说不出一句完整的话。“你怎么会来，不是还有几天我就回去了么…”

“你说你想我了，所以我就来了“

Louis抬起脸，“我只说我睡不着，失眠了而已。”

“你就是想我了。“

说着Harry轻啄了下Louis的嘴唇。“再说我也想你了。“

Louis看着Harry深情的眼神，思念让他再也忍不住了，向前倾过身子，直接吻向Harry的唇，Louis的嘴巴张开，Harry借此优势，用舌尖温柔的舔着他的嘴唇，一只手抬起来将Louis的脸朝自己靠近一些，轻托着他的头加深了这吻，饱含情欲深沉而缓慢，Louis呜咽了出来，根本忍不住自己喉咙里发出的声音，完全是下意识的，Louis太喜欢跟Harry接吻了。

之后的Harry更加主动，舌头席卷了Louis的整个口腔，让他觉得膝盖发软，“去床上。”Louis在一个喘息的空隙说，Harry听话的带着他跌跌撞撞的往卧室走去，然后把Louis压在身下。Harry撑起胳膊，狡黠的笑了，“早知道这么远的路程过来是这样的奖励我就早点来了。”

Louis被吻的情迷意乱，根本不想多说什么，任由Harry再次封上他的嘴，张开双唇让他的舌头探入，Harry的胯部紧紧的贴着他摩擦着，让Louis慢慢感受到他的分身挺立起来，Harry手指探入Louis的衣服底下，游走着探寻到Louis胸前的敏感点，让Louis的小腹升起一阵阵暖流，Harry允吸着Louis的耳垂，诱哄着他最后两人把衣服都脱掉，Harry的嘴唇，牙齿，舌头一路往下，他的牙齿刮过Louis的胸膛，留下一道长长的红印，他抬起并分开Louis的双腿，在他的大腿上留下一串湿漉漉地吻痕，Louis在他身下呜咽的扭动着，他们已经不是第一次做爱了，可这次短短的分别让Louis感到格外的想要。

Harry把Louis翻了个身，让Louis的屁股抬高，Louis膝盖跪地，撑住自己的身体把臀部展现在Harry面前。Harry握住Louis的分身撸动着，把他臀瓣分的更开好让舌头探得更深，在里面舔舐搅动，让敏感的肠壁受不了地收缩，夹紧他的舌头。Harry贴着他的舌头又塞了一根手指进去，Louis轻颤着喘气，当他试着插入第二根手指时，Louis的呼吸开始紊乱，“嗯唔…”一丝呜咽仍从他的喉咙飘出，“操我，快“。

Harry又重新压上Louis，最终扶着他的脚踝往Louis的体内刺入，Louis感受到Harry的硕大将自己填满，Harry控制住自己的速度和力道一阵抽插后，找到了Louis的敏感点，引得Louis发出一阵阵低泣般的呻吟，Louis尽量用大腿勒住他，环在他身后的脚趾蜷缩起来，“fuck，就是呢里“他喘息道，一手伸进两人之间握住自己的阴茎套弄着，在Louis的鼓励下Harry一次次的顶到最深处确保每一下都能刺激到Louis的前列腺。最终再一次激烈的狂草猛干之后两人同时达到了高潮。

然后他们一起洗澡的时候Louis又被压在浴缸里做了一次，Louis想再也不要离开Harry这么久了。

**Author's Note:**

> 过了大半年回来看看真是羞耻。。


End file.
